projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily VanCamp
Emily VanCamp was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. The character was created by Thomas Alexander. She was the runner-up of Season One. ''' About Born to her biological parents, John VanCamp and Kate Hamish Joshua on 23 June in Los Angeles. Emily VanCamp was the only child as her mother, Kate died in a fire a few months after. Her father then remarried another woman Hollie and a month later, John too died leaving 7 year old Emily with her evil step-mom. Her step mom had a pervert boyfriend who raped Emily when she was 16 and constantly slap and abused her. Emily got pregnant and bore a lovely daughter,Stella in 2009. She use to have so many scars and bruises but hid them by going for some skin care surgery last summer. At the Age of 17, Emily auditioned for American Idol. She manages to get through and gets into the top 10. She survived 6 eliminations until she was eliminated on the 7th week. Simon Cowell rated her as 'THE BEST ANGELIC VOICE EVER HEARD!" She is known for coming in 4th being voted best singer on American Idol on the reunion episode. She had a rough childhood. She was abused by both of her adoptive parents. Emily dreams of opening an anti-abuse organization. When she is upset, she watches Glee to cheer her up. Her abusive past has made her the strong indiviudal she is today. '''And one day hopes to win Project: Glee in order to prove to her adoptive parents that she is 'WORTH SOMETHING!' Appearance Emily VanCamp is a beautiful 18 year old contestant who is still in the running of winning. Emily has long blonde hair that falls to her shoulders, along with sparkling hazel eyes. She is 5'9 and is considered short among her family members. Emily loves to wear dresses and always smiles. She is slim and tall. Very Sociable. She also has a unique laugh which drags. She has a tatoo at her rib cage saying "I AM SPECIAL" As.jpg|At the premiere of the The Glee Project Fan Fic with blonde hair Quinn Fabray S42.jpg|As of August, she dyed her long wavy hair to dark brown Main-dianna-agron.jpg|As of September, she has blonde hair with pink highlights sogno_by_xravisher.jpg|As of Mid-September, she changed her hairstyle yet again to light blonde with little pink highlights dianna-agron-mobjile-wallpaper.jpg|In October, Emily has longer dark shades of pink locks Dianna-agron-glee-3d-movie-premiere-10.jpg|At the Finale, she was spotted with shorter punk hair with purple shades The Glee Project Blog *Emily's Individuality Blog *Emily's Sexuality Blog *Emily's Vulnerability Blog *Emily's Tenacity Blog *Emily's Pairablility Blog *Emily's Performability Blog *Emily's Rival-ability Blog Personality Emily is humble and friendly. She is often described as lovable, adorable, sweet, and positive. Emily is also very sociable. Her Motto:::BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE because life is too short Themes she is strong at : Individuality, Theatricality, Vulnerability, Dance Ability, Sexuality, Believability, Generosity, Glee-ality, Adaptability, Actability Themes she is weak at: Romantically, Tenacity Trivia *Is an Alto. *Loves Puppies *Loves Keychains *Likes to wear 'Buttons' *Loves Glitters *Afraid of Snakes and Mouse *Dreams of broadways *Loves to wear dresses. *Was the Head cheerleader at school *Was the Head Librarian *Has a crush on Zac Efron *Loves being Blonde *Has a lovely 2 year old daughter named Stella. *Was Pregnant at 16 after being raped by her step-dad. *Hates being Judge for her pregnancy *Was in a wheelchair after a bad accident in 2011 *Was a Model *Enjoys Glee and Desperate Housewives *Was slushied once before *Loved her high school days *Is glad for not winning American Idol *Has a Pink Car *Hooked with TV shows like Glee and Revenge *Spends her day on Facebook *Loves dancing with children *Was a contestant in American Idol. She came in fourth and her step-parents didn't like it. *Loves to visit France *Loves songs from Katy Perry *Her idol is Dianna Agron *Loves the sound of waterfalls *Jennifer Lopez is her favourite Dance Artist *Was with the ROCK of Ages touring company *Loves to smile *Loves Quinn Fabray *'Loves to win Glee and show her step-family that she can be special and unique unlike what they say' Quotes 'Episode 1 '- Individuality *''"Hi, Im Emily VanCamp, Nice to meet you you all"'' *''"Im 18 this year! I came from a very dark past and Im glad its all over"'' *''"Come on guys! We can do it! Yeah.."'' *''"Its never to late to let go and start your future"'' *''"Don't stop believeing is a great song"'' *'Dont' give up dear, Everyting happens for a reason. I want you to stay optimistic"'' *''"Gosh, I miss baby Stella. I cannot bear to watch her in the hands of the two jerks(adoptive parents) so I gave her to my next door neighbor,a 46 year old housewife. She is an awesome woman except the fact that she loves fashion. Stella is going to come back looking like a barbie doll"'' *''"Good Luck Guys!"'' *''"Yes!! I got in! Thank you Ryan! Thank you so much!"'' '''Episode 2 - Sexuality *''"Don't fight Taylen!"'' *''"Hi Robert! "'' *''"Mark Salling is an incredible person. He is so loving inside out"'' *''"Thank you Mark! You are too sweet!"'' *''"Is it just me or is Brandon cute!"'' *''"Hi Nikki!"'' *''"Congrats Taylen for winning!"'' *''"Good Luck Guys!"'' *''"Yes! Thank you Ryan! See you soon!"'' 'Episode 3' - Vulnerability *''"Hello Robert!"'' *''"OMG! Chris Colfer! Hi Hi Hi! You are awesome!"'' *''"Gosh!, Vulnerabily? I have so much experience in that"'' *''"I was hurt so much in the past"'' *''"I also had a rough childhood. My mom passed away in a fire when I was little, and my dad died in a car accident short after that. My step mother always abused me, she kicked me, insulted me, everything. Her boyfriend, he raped me when I was sixteen and they kicked me out of their house. I... I carried his baby, I couldn´t stop thinking about it. I gave birth with no money at a hospital. I was homeless until my step parents accepted me again"'' *''"I never talk about these things, I always hide them and people always see me as this sweet girl that’s happy and all, but in reality, this is me"'' *''"I miss my parents"'' *''"The other day was my baby’s birthday"'' *''"Someday! Someday! I will face my horrible step-parents and slap them for abusing and raping me!"'' *''"I use to be so happy"'' *''"Gosh! Thank you! Thank you! Its my first Win! I am so excited!"'' *''"Calm down! Let´s just all calm down! Okay? "'' *''"Hey Erik!"'' *''"Great Work guys!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Thank you very much! I am grateful!"'' 'Episode 4 '- Tenacity *''"Great! I love Amber Riley"'' *''"She had an awesome personality and a unique voice"'' *''"Taylen, everything ok? "'' *''"Lets all just take a deep breath, smile, and be nice too each other"'' *''"Thanks!"'' 'Episode 5 '[http://projectglee.wikia.com/wiki/Pairability - Pairability] *''"I am so excited for this week!"'' *''"I hope its actability!"'' *''"Hello Robert!, We've missed you!"'' *''"Okay Cool, I love that song"'' *''"Oh My! Darren is so Cute!"'' *''"Hi Darren Criss!"'' *''"Great Job Guys!"'' *''"Congratulations for winning!"'' *''"Thank you"'' *''"I got partnered with Drew. He seems quiet"'' *''"Hi Drew!"'' *''"Darren said our we had something in common and that may be our difficult past"'' *''"I love Perfect and I´ll do my best!"'' *''"Love it!"'' *''"Hi Erik!"'' *''"I'll comfort Drew, That's so sweet" '' *''"Congrats!"'' *''"I am quite sad that we're in the bottom. Oh Well,"'' *''"Lucky? That song is great!"'' *''"Hello Ryan"'' *''"And I am Emily VanCamp"'' *''"Featuring Colbie Cailat"'' *''"Thank you Thank you guys so so much!"'' *''"Good Luck guys!"'' *''"Come here Connor! You deserve a big long hug! Im gonna miss you so much!"'' 'Episode 6' - Performability *''"Hey Robert!"'' *''"Heather Morris is simply awesome!"'' *''"Yeah! Perfomability!"'' *''"Good Luck Guys!"'' *''"Yes!!, Top 3, Im relieved"'' *''"Good Luck!"'' *''"Aww..Joy. See you soon! Gonna Miss you"'' 'Episode 7 '- Rival-ability *''"Hey Guys!"'' *''"Great Song! I love it"'' *''"I'm gonna miss you"'' 'Episode 8' -'' Theatricality *"Hi Robers!"'' *''"Robert's here, guys!"'' *''"Yay!"'' *''"I love Theatricality!"'' *''"Grant Gustin is awesome. I have admired him throughout the show"'' *''"Loving this week"'' *''"Are you okay?"'' *''"Im gonna miss you Lyla"'' *''"Goodbye"'' 'Episode 9' - Romanticality *''"I will really miss Lyla pie"'' *''"Top 6!"'' *''"The finale is so close"'' *''"Hi robert!"'' *''"I don't feel so well this week"'' *''"Guys, I have a secret. I'm pregnant. I tested and it reads positive."'' *''"Thanks for being here for me"'' *''"I will work hard to stay even if Im the size of a Pumpkin"'' *''"Yes, Im in!"'' *''"Thank you so much, guys"'' 'Episode 10 '- Actability *''"I know! Thanks Andi"'' *''"I feel so sick"'' *''"Thanks guys!"'' *''"Im gonna miss you both"'' *''"I hate double elimination"'' *''"Thank so you much, Im going to the Finale!"'' *''"I've made it so far"'' Episode 11 - Glee-Ality (Grand Finale) (To be announced) Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK' The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. RISK' The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders